


Anonymous

by spikewil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys just want to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous

“Sir, fuck or be fucked?” a young woman asked Severus as he stepped into their establishment.

“To be fucked,” Severus answered and walked behind the woman towards one of the rooms.

“By a man or a woman?” she continued asking.

“A man,” Severus replied softly. He didn’t think it was necessary for others to hear him.

“Undress yourself and place yourself on your hands and knees on this bed. The wall will appear when you’re ready and it closes around your waist.

Severus nodded and undressed himself. He looked around the room and couldn’t help but be curious who will fuck him on the other side of the magic wall. He placed himself on the bed and felt the magic run through the room. He looked behind him and noticed he couldn’t look through the wall. Severus settled himself on his elbows and waited for the person to enter the other side of the room.

 

*****

 

“Sir, fuck or to be fucked?” the young woman politely asked the customers.

“Fuck,” Ron answered instantly.

“A man or a woman?” she asked.

“A man,” Ron answered and went with the woman’s colleague to fill out the form. He looked at the possibilities and chose a man that met his desires.

*****

 

“Sir, fuck or to be fucked?” a young man asked friendly.

“To be fucked,” Draco answered shortly.

“By a woman or a man?” he asked.

“A man,” Draco answered irritated. He walked behind the man towards his room. When he entered, he stopped the young man from explaining what had to be done.

He prepared himself on the bed and waited impatiently for someone to enter his room on the other side.

 

*****

 

“Sir, fuck or to...” the young man asked again only to be interrupted by the customer.

“Fuck a man,” Harry answered, already accepting the form and filled in his desires.

He walked towards the room that was assigned to him and frowned when he saw a redhead enter the room next to his. Was that Ron? He shrugged his shoulders and entered his room.

Harry stared at the pale legs and ass that was waiting on the bed for him. He walked towards it and bent forward, quickly licking the exposed puckered hole. He grinned when he saw the flesh respond.

 

*****

 

Ron entered the room and saw the pale body already waiting for him. He undressed himself and kneeled behind the body. He bent forward and nibbled on the puckered flesh. Although he couldn’t hear the other man’s moans, he knew the man was affected as his cock began to harden.

 

*****

 

Severus gasped when he suddenly felt something wet touched his asshole. He had expected a touch from a hand not a tongue. He groaned when he felt himself harden. The wet touch disappeared and he moaned in protest.

The potions master waited expectantly for what the other man would do and jumped a little when he felt the tongue return and rimmed him thoroughly.

 

*****

 

Draco moaned as a tongue traced his hole and started rimming him. He pushed back until his ass was slapped and he stopped.

Draco shivered when he felt a warm hand stroke his bottom, a finger tracing his hole. He couldn’t help himself but spreading his legs wider, exposing his puckered entrance better to the other man.

 

*****

 

Harry pulled back from his rimming and slicked his finger before entering the saliva-slicked hole. It tightened around his finger, but didn’t tense up. 

Harry pushed in a second finger and started stretching the quivering hole.

 

*****

 

Ron smirked at the response he got from his actions and pulled back. He slicked his fingers with the lube he had placed on the bed and pushed a finger roughly inside.

The tight ass hole quivered around his finger and he slowly pushed in a second finger before he started stretching.

 

*****

 

Draco panted heavily as the two fingers that were stretching his hole constantly hit his prostate. He had thought that the other man wouldn’t prepare him so well before fucking him. He had to come back some other time when this person would be there as well. He could get used to this.

The young man reached for his cock but his hands bounced back from the wall. He mewled from frustration and hoped the man would touch his cock in order to get some friction.

 

*****

 

Severus mewled as his prostate was hit with every stroke and started to push. He pinched his nipples, his belly button and tried to reach his cock but was stopped by the wall.

 

*****

 

Harry saw that the other man tried to reach his cock and smirked. Apparently he was doing a great job if the other man wanted to touch himself.

He reached around with his free hand and stroked the cock softly, causing a small friction before stopping. He took his own cock in his hand and started slicking himself before pushing his cock against the puckered hole.

 

*****

 

Ron saw the shadows on the wall and understood that the man had wanted to touch himself. With his free hand he took the hard cock in his hand and began pumping, slicking the cock with its pre-come. After a few moments he stopped and concentrated on his own cock.

Ron fisted his cock and slicked it with lube before pulling his fingers out of the thoroughly stretched hole and placing his cock at the entrance.

 

*****

 

Severus pushed back sharply trying to get the cock to enter his hole, causing the wall to waver. He made noises he didn’t know he could make and screamed when the man entered him in one smooth stroke.

“Oh yes,” he mumbled as his prostate was hit with each stroke.

 

*****

 

Draco screamed as the man pushed his cock in with one fast push. He pushed back and didn’t see the wall shimmer. The young man kept pushing back as his prostate kept being hit with each thrust.

He grabbed the sheets tightly as he felt his cock being fisted hard and began trashing wildly as he felt his orgasm approaching.

 

*****

 

Harry saw the wall disappearing causing him to fall on top of the man. He stilled but quickly pinned the other man’s arms to the bed. Harry couldn’t help but smirk when he realised who he was fucking. Who would have known that this man loved to be fucked in the ass?

 

*****

 

Ron felt himself collapsing on top of the man as the wall disappeared. His eyes widened when he saw who he was fucking and smirked evilly. His wish was coming true. He took the wrists in his hands and pinned the other man into the mattress, making sure the man didn’t see him.

 

*****

 

Severus was stunned when the other man fell on top of him and wanted to turn around to see who the man was before he was pinned to the bed. He gasped when the other man didn’t stop his fucking and he couldn’t help but respond.

“Please, don’t stop,” Severus begged when the other stopped thrusting.

He was shocked when he heard the other man answer him as he recognised the voice.

 

*****

 

Draco gasped loudly when he realised he was pinned to the bed by the other man only then realising that wall had disappeared. 

“Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop,” Draco pleaded as he tried to push back, hinting for the other man to continue fucking him.

He held his breath when he recognised the other man answering. No, it couldn’t be. Was his wish coming true?

 

*****

 

“I won’t stop,” Harry whispered in the man’s ear. He knew he would be recognised if he spoke, but he didn’t want to fuck this man without him knowing who gave him his orgasm.

Harry smiled and grabbed the hard cock, letting one arm go. He pumped it roughly and continued thrusting inside the wet, puckered hole until he felt the man coming, his semen soaking the sheets and screaming a name.

Because of the other man’s orgasm, the hole squeezed Harry’s cock and the young man came hard, filling the asshole with his semen.

“SEVERUS!” Harry howled as his orgasm slammed through him.

 

*****

 

“I won’t stop,” Ron muttered in the man’s ear.

Ron stared at the back of the head of the man and smirked before thrusting again…hard. He let go of the man’s wrists and grabbed the man’s cock and placed his other free hand on top of the small back. As he pounded into the man’s prostate, he felt semen coating his hand.

He smiled when he heard the man screaming out his name, squeezing his cock with his ass muscles.

“DRACO!” Ron howled as he filled the man’s with his semen.

 

*****

 

Severus froze as he recognised the voice of one of his students. The student he had wanted from fourth year, but the boy was always unreachable.

As the young man continued pounding into his hole, he was surprised when his orgasm suddenly slammed through him.

“HARRY!” he howled as his semen soaked the sheets.

Sated he made himself fall on the bed taking Harry with him.

 

*****

 

Draco heard the voice and trembled. He was being fucked by his crush. He mewled in surprise when the man started thrusting again and couldn’t help but push back until he came hard, screaming the man’s name.

“RON!” Draco howled as his orgasm slammed through his body.

He collapsed on the bed exhausted and sated and groaned when Ron fell on top of him.

 

*****

 

“I’m never letting you go,” Ron whispered as he took Draco in his arms.

The other boy snuggled against his side. “Never letting you go either,” Draco mumbled before falling asleep, holding his lover.

Ron looked at the relaxed face and smiled. He embraced the boy tightly before falling asleep as well.

 

*****

 

Harry pulled out and took his potions master in his arms, surprised that the older man snuggled against his side.

“You’re mine!” Harry whispered sharply in Severus’ ear.

“I’m yours!” Severus responded. He finally belonged to someone who cared, maybe even loved him. Severus sighed contently and fell asleep.

Harry looked at his lover for a few moments before falling asleep as well.

Who knew wishes could come true?

The end!


End file.
